


Crown of Stars

by winchesterandpie



Series: December Drabbles 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (not completely resolved), Fluff, Mutual Pining, Other, Snowball Fight, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterandpie/pseuds/winchesterandpie
Summary: Wow, these have actually been coming to me fairly easily! This may be the first hot writing streak of my life, guys! Anyways, here’s another little addition to my December Drabbles! I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the love on the other drabbles so far!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Series: December Drabbles 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036077
Kudos: 8





	Crown of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, these have actually been coming to me fairly easily! This may be the first hot writing streak of my life, guys! Anyways, here’s another little addition to my December Drabbles! I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the love on the other drabbles so far!

Jess had been giving you meaningful looks since you and Poe been assigned to recover some information from the old Hoth base. She was all too aware of your feelings for the dark-haired commander, and though you denied them adamantly, she was absolutely right. Little did you know, Snap was giving Poe the exact same look as he boarded the ship behind you. You were a little reluctant, unsure if you would be able to keep your feelings under wraps in such close quarters, and it admittedly made the flight a little awkward.

The awkwardness was almost completely forgotten when you were about to land, when you saw the snow. 

“I know, it’ll be cold, but we can be in and out,” Poe said when he felt you freeze in the seat beside him, assuming your reaction mirrored his grimace. He had seen the snow many times on missions, but in spite of that, the Yavin 4 native had never gotten used to the cold wetness.

He wasn’t quite right, however, and you were staring in wide-eyed awe at the glittering white expanse that stretched in all directions.

“ _Look_ ,” was all you could get out. When he saw your expression, it was _almost_ enough to make him reconsider his entire view of the cold substance, and his own grimace softened into something that resembled a smile.

____Once he’d landed the ship, you practically bounded down the ramp as you pulled on your heavier coat. The sharpness of the air was refreshing as you jumped around in the snow a bit. Then you found a little pile of snow, just large enough for you to hide behind, and you got a wicked idea. The snow was easy to pack into a small sphere, like it wanted you to form the snowball._ _ _ _

____You formed a few more while you waited for Poe to finish the last few things in the cockpit, and when he came down, you were waiting with quite a pile._ _ _ _

____“If you throw that snowball, you’re declaring war,” he said seriously when he spied the one you held in your hand._ _ _ _

____“Scared you can’t win, Dameron?” You smirked, experimentally tossing the ball a little in your hand._ _ _ _

____“It’s cold!” he argued, though you could see the hint of a smile threatening to break through._ _ _ _

____You only shrugged in response, not giving him another moment of warning before you hurled the first one. As you threw yourself toward the shelter and pile of snowballs you’d amassed, you could hear his surprised laugh._ _ _ _

____“Oh, it’s on!”_ _ _ _

____It most certainly was, and the advantage was definitely yours in a fair fight. Poe knew that, of course, so he fought dirty after taking a few hits. You peered around the barrier only to find he wasn’t in sight. That’s when he struck._ _ _ _

____Your first clue that he was there was when his boot crunched in the snow behind you. Still, you managed to hit him with another snowball before he tackled you to the ground. You wrestled for a few minutes, and at the end of it all, Poe was above you, supporting his weight on his forearms as you both laughed breathlessly._ _ _ _

____For a moment, it seemed like he wanted to kiss you. For a single, shining moment, you thought he might feel the same. You weren’t laughing anymore as your eyes searched his, desperate for some sign that he returned your feelings. His curls were dusted with snowflakes and from where you lay he looked like he wore the stars as a crown._ _ _ _

____But all too soon, the moment ended, like Poe realized where he was and then he was pushing himself to his feet, offering a hand to help you up. “Sorry, I–”_ _ _ _

____“There’s nothing to apologize for,” you interrupted as he pulled you up. “Let’s just go get that intel, yeah?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, right, the intel,” he said in a rush, turning to lead the way to the base._ _ _ _

____You could have let that be the end of it for now. You weren’t sure why you didn’t, but something possessed you to jog the few steps to catch up to him and grab his hand. When you caught his gloved hand, lacing your fingers between his, he smiled._ _ _ _

____And if he squeezed your hand just a little before you set off hand in hand, well, that was your little secret._ _ _ _


End file.
